Left Behind
by Flaming Gun
Summary: When the brotherhood raids the Xmansion to steel computers and hardware Toad is caught and held down in front of an unseen Brotherhood. When they don't turn back to save him the Xmen hold him prisoner…


**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-men evolution or anything Marvel. All I own is this story.

**LEFT BEHIND**

He stood still, crouched really, in the bushes, his scalp barley protruding from the top. He stayed there until the sun cast long shadows over the landscape, engulfing him in a soft darkness. He sighed, short and cold, just loud enough for a small spider run away quickly and the leafs in front of his face to sway. Nearby he could easily hear his fellow comrades, the larger one, The Blob wasmunching on a sandwich or something similar. The red head, Pyro, was fiddling with his Zippo lighter, and should have reseeded more into the patch of woods the Brotherhood was stationed in because of his bright costume. To his left he saw a flash of light, turning he saw Quicksilver combing his hair in a small hand held mirror and Avalanche flicking dried mud off his uniform. Behind them The Scarlet Witch was sitting on a log, she smiled when she saw him looking her way. Giddily he smiled back, his insides slowly going to mush and he wanted to wave for some reason, but he turned away. Just because the others were losing their stealth to boredom didn't mean he had to lose his to love, although the cause did seem greater.

Once again Toad sighed this time however it was because Mystique was taking to long. Two hours was more then enough time to enter the X-mansion, hack the security code and let the Brotherhood in. Unless she had gotten caught, but it was unlikely, and even if she was captured there was nothing the Brotherhood could do about it until morning. Each member had been given a special mission and if they weren't given one by Mystique then they made their own. Avalanche for starters had made it his point to "kidnap" Kitty, though he put it more like "sweep her up in his arms" but in Toad's mind it was the same thing. The others all had missions to steal computers and such, Toad, like Lance, didn't have a mission. He was supposed to be a home right now, staying out of the way...

Suddenly everything went quiet, even The Blob stopped eating. A low growl was the only thing heard after that, and even though it was the single to move in, the growl sent a shiver up Toad's spin, Sabertooth could be heard a few meaters off, leaving the mansion grounds. If he stayed then Wolverine would smell him and the mission would be over. A moment later everyone around him stood up and moved out, leavingToad alone again.

Quietly, slowlyTodd Tollanskyalso stood and made his way towards the large mansion, though he was unsure why he had even come. There was nothing for him to steel, nothing for him to obtain, there wasn't even anything he could prove by coming here. Unless impressing Wanda with his awesome stealth skills was something to prove, then he had something. But even that wasn't much, besides what was the point when she seemed to like Pyro more. Who would want to love a guy with green skin, whospat slime, climbed walls and smelled like swamp water no matter how many showers he took. It was almost like he was some kind of knockoff Spider-Man, but then again maybe that guy smelled to.

"Toad in or out lets go." Pyro called in a low hush over his shoulder before turning a corner into the darkness. After taking one last look at the dull moon outside the mansion's large windows Toad quickly bounded out of the main hall. It anything he could setup a good prankfor Kurt to wake up to in the morning.

UPSTAIRS, LOGAN'S ROOM……

If you walked into the room it looked small and cluttered, and odor off not only OB but also cigar smoke was almost over baring. Moonlight bathed the floor and seemed to climb the walls as if searching for something. Onone wall an old Canadian flag rippled in the breeze from the open window and under the flag a man slept nosily. Tangled in his sheets and half off the bed with his head resting between the nightstand and mattress. Somewhere down the hall muffled footsteps could be heard but the man only scratched his stomach and went on snoring. It was not until Toad hopped passed his door did Wolverine awake, right-hand claws already out in some kind of reflex.

" 'bout time they tryed something." he said to himself, as he carefully made his way to the door. Opening it slowly, Logan watched as Toad continued down the hall towards Kurt's room. "Ya picked the wrong door to run by kid!" he yelled popping out his left hand claws as well and running down the hallway.

Toad had just enough time to turn and tense up his powerful leg muscles before Wolverine drove his claws through Toad's shirt, pinning him to the ground.

"What are you doin' here punk?" Wolverine asked leaning close to Toad's face. "And where are your little friends?"

By this time a few of the students had awoken and were standing outside their rooms still trying to understand what was happening. "I--I don't know, they didn't tell me….are you going to kill me?" Toad asked while making sure his feet were planted on the ground, it hurt his ankles to do so but in his mindthis was life or death.

"I was thinking about it, unless you tell me why you're here?"

"Oh ok, that's all I have to do and I can live? Ok then." springing upwith his hind legs, Toad leap-froged over Logan's head and hit the ground running for the window, leaving the hairy man with his claws in an empty torn shirt. Behind him Toad could here Wolverine growl and then footsteps, but Toad was faster, for now anyway.

As he neared the window Toad turned back to see were Logan was, when he turned back around he sprang for the window in a leap of fate, only to be confronted by a opening door at the last minuet. Losing all his momentum Toad slamed intothe wooden door,fell to theground and sprang back up, he was just about to leap again when a sharp pain shot though both of his shoulders. Todd already knew what it was without have turn around, Wolverine had stabbed him in two main nerve points, unabling him to move, all Toad could do was watch as Logan rolled, then lept andcrashed though the very window Toad was trying to escape from. When they hit the ground three stories below Wolverine still had his claws in Toad's shoulders and with the weight of a 400-pound man falling on him and the pain, Toad had just enough time to tilt his head back and see the Brotherhood leave quietly through the bushes. For a moment Wanda stopped and turned to look at Toad, when their eyes met she shook her head and continued on, and Toad blacked out.


End file.
